ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of the Missing Voice Begins
The gang followed Mario and Luigi to Bowser's cruiser, until they are stopped by an unfamiliar voice. ???: Master Mario! - Suddenly, a strange Toad rushed in. ???: It would appear I'm just in time! Reia: Wait.. Toadsworth, right? Toadsworth: Yes, indeed. But how did you know my name? Reia: Sonja told me about you. Kiva: Anyway.. What's up, Toadsworth? Toadsworth: I have prepared a suitcase for Master Mario to take with him on your long journey! I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits. Please take it! Reia: I think that can be useful. Sasha: Agreed. Thank you, Toadsworth. Toadsworth: ...Once you board the Koopa Cruiser, you can take your time and look through it. Now then, I have one more parting gift, as it were: some funds for your trip! Here you go.. Reia: That won't be necessary, Toadsworth. But I'm sure we'll use this amount for a feast back here. Kiva: Well, we can handle ourselves just fine. Toadsworth: Oh, gracious! Master Luigi! Are you going to the Beanbean Kingdom, as well? - Luigi replied no. Toadsworth: Ah! You're just seeing Master Mario off? A capital idea! I do believe I'll join you. Reia: Mario? Is it okay that we are coming with you? - Mario nodded yes. Presea: The more the merrier, I guess. - The gang walked to the Koopa Cruiser and sees the angry Bowser in first glance. Bowser: You're late! What were you doing? We're leaving! Right now! So get on board, and make it snappy! Reia: Can we call the starship instead? Kiva: To be honest, we didn't need to because the starship would take days to reach us. Plus, the portal is a one-way trip. Reia: Great... - The gang got into the cruiser one at a time. Bowser: Well? So? What do you think? Incredible, isn't it? This is my newest weapon: The Koopa Cruiser! Reia: I thought this thing is enough to fit your ego! Bowser: What did you say, punk!? Kiva: What Reia is really saying is that your cruiser has good space for us to walk around. - Reia grunts in frustration, not trusting Bowser from the start. Bowser: Hmm.. Yes, very good.. Now all I need are my Baddies... - Bowser called out his squadron over, but they haven't shown up. Bowser: *grunts* Where are they!? - Reia is about to flew away, but Kiva stopped her just in time. Kiva: Reia? Reia: *quietly* I thought we are keeping Peach's promise, not working with a crime lord. Kiva: *quietly* We are. I know you don't trust him, especially during the Koopa Wars. I know that he set up the odds to kill my parents, but we have less options then we thought. It's just that...we are going to use him instead. Reia: *quietly* Use Bowser? Oh... Kiva: *quietly* You still trust me? Reia: *quietly sighs* More than anything. Kiva: *quietly* Thanks, Reia. - Kiva smiled at Reia as she decided to stay at her side. Bowser decided to bring Luigi as his squadron got there and fill the cruiser. Little did Bowser suspects, for a few moments, Luigi ran away. Bowser: Good! Then we can depart! And with an increased head count too! Excellent! - One of his soldiers reported that the boarding is complete, all but one deserter. Bowser: What!? Reia: You're not serious about bringing Luigi along, are you? Bowser: Shut it, monkey! Move it, you idiots! Initiate Cruiser pursuit! - The cruiser grabbed Luigi inside and the gang sets course to the Beanbean Kingdom. Above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, later that night, Kiva looked around for Reia, but finds Genis with Presea and Sasha. Genis: Man, I've never seen Reia this dishearted.. Sasha: Believe me, Reia doesn't trust him. Presea: All because of his dark heart.. Kiva: To be honest, I'm just feeling really worried and really concerned about Reia. I need to find her now. Sasha: She's in the main deck. Genis: Good luck finding her. This place feels unsettling.. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva ran to the main deck, only to see Reia's strange red aura surrounding her. Reia: What's..happening..to me? Kiva: Reia, what's wrong? - With no idea how to control her secret power, that was only shown to Kiva, Reia canceled it and collapsed. Kiva ran towards her sister and comforts. Kiva: What was that? Reia: ...A new form I've seen once. Kiva: Gosh... It has a name? Reia: Super Saiyan God. It can be unlocked by gathering energy from five good-heart Saiyans. Kiva: Wait... I thought they're corrupted too. How is this possible? Reia: Goku sents me their energy during Erabor. Him, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. After some time, it became uncontrollable and I guess you saw what happened. Kiva: Can you control it? Reia: I don't know if I can.. Kiva: You have to. Reaching it is the key to help everyone. Please, sis, for me? Reia: ..I'll try. Kiva: Thank you. - Kiva comforts with Reia until Ratchet came into the main deck. Ratchet: Reia? You're okay? - Kiva gets Reia back up. Reia: Yeah, we're fine. - Then, Bowser, Mario and the grabbed Luigi- who will be the lookout- came into the main deck as well. One of Bowser's troopers informs him that they are about to pass the border. Bowser: Hmm! Nice work! You can go back below decks. Now. - Ratchet walked towards Reia and Kiva. Ratchet: Can either of you explain to me what's going on with Reia lately? Kiva: Well, Reia's having trouble controlling her new form. Ratchet: A new form? The one Supreme Kai of Time talked about? Reia: Yes. Don't worry, Captain. I promised Kiva that I will control this form. Kiva: Anyway, we better have-- - Suddenly, Luigi spotted something from afar. Bowser: Eh? What's with all the hoopla? - A random attack shots Bowser out of nowhere. Bowser: *growls* What now? Ratchet: Didn't see that one coming! Reia: Where's it coming from? Kiva: Up front! - Suddenly, a new enemy appeared before the group. ???: *laughs* Who would've have thought you'd catch up to the Great Cackletta in even a hundred million years? Ratchet: Cackletta? Is that your name? Reia: (This power... It's off-the-charts!) Kiva: Reia? Reia: Be on your guard. Bowser: You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice. How dare you pull off such a cool evil plan? Cackletta: *laughs* Oh, I dare! - Both Ratchet and Reia growled. Kiva: You... Cackletta: And now I'm going back straight to the Beanbean Kingdom, so my next plan can take root! I have no time to chat with the likes of you! Fawful! - Cackletta's minion, named Fawful, showed up as well. Cackletta: Take care of this! - Cackletta took off again, leaving the gang to challenge Fawful. Fawful: I am the Great Cackletta's most best pupil, Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! - Genis and Presea ran to the main deck when they heard noises. Fawful: If you are giving us the chase just to get your princess' silly voice, then you are idiots of foolishness! Genis: I don't get it.. What makes her special to you? Ratchet: Genis, bad timing! Fawful: Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwhich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom! Presea: He's starting to creep me out.. Ratchet: You have to ask, didn't you? Genis: My bad.. - Fawful used his machine and knocked Bowser senseless, then loops around and prepared for a fight. Fawful: Next it is the turn of you! Kiva: That's what you think! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade to battle Fawful and attacked his machine. Reia: Careful, sis. Watch out for the blasts. Kiva: I'll be careful. - Kiva sliced Fawful's machine, leaving Mario and Luigi to do the stomping until Fawful flew back up with a replacement. Fawful: Bah! Now this is where the talking stops! I do not have time to stop and smell foul roses such as you! One fell swoop is the way with you, fink-rats! - Fawful attacked the cruiser, causing it to blow up. Reia manged to grab Kiva in the air and used herself as a landing pad, making sure of her sister's safety. Many members and troopers are scattered as an unknown ship descends into the crash site. Category:Scenes